1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a valve with an improved junk ring structure, and especially to an improved junk ring structure of which two screw threads (or multiple screw threads) with an identical screwing direction are provided respectively on both the screw thread portions of the main body and the junk ring, so that the valve can have the effect of being assembled firmly and conveniently, and the threads respectively of the main body and the junk ring can be formed on a lathe simultaneously to reduce the number of times and the cost of production. Thereby, the practicability as well as convenience of the valve can be largely increased, and the junk ring structure can suit the structures of valves or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial application, valves always have their important position, a conventional valve is comprised of a main body 10, a valve disk 11, a washer 12 and a junk ring 13 (referring to FIGS. 1, 2). Wherein, an axle 15 is provided on the main body 10 to movably connected with an upper and a lower pivotally connecting block 111 of the valve disk 11, and the main body 10 is provided on a recessed surface on one side thereof with four screw holes 101. The junk ring 13 is provided on a surface in correspondence with this side with four screw holes 131. And a plurality of screws 132 are used to firmly connect by screwing these members. The washer 12 is provided between the main body 10 and the junk ring 13 to control rotation of the valve disk 11 for opening or closing of the valve disk 11, to thereby make communication or blocking between two pipes 14 on the two sides of the main body 10.
However, such a structure has the following defects in manufacturing and using:
1. By virtue that the main body and the junk ring have screw holes mutually correspondingly arranged with intervals, when it is to lock by screws, angular adjustment is required; and the washer provided between the main body and the junk ring has elastic restoration capability, it will elastically stretch out when being compressed. Thereby, when the junk ring is locked in position, it will protrude outwardly rather than is flush with the periphery of the main body; when the pipes are forced to close to each other, the slightly protruding washers will be pressed to make damage of the screw threads.
2. By virtue that the main body and the junk ring have screw holes arranged with intervals on the round surfaces near the peripheries of themselves, the screw holes can not be made in one time, other machines with the required means for making these holes are needed to process separately, the manpower and the cost of production are accordingly increased.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a valve with an improved junk ring structure, wherein, by connecting of the thread portions of the main body and the junk ring, the valve can have the effect of being assembled firmly and conveniently; thereby, the practicability of the valve can be largely increased.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a valve with an improved junk ring structure, wherein, the threads respectively of the main body and the junk ring can be formed on a lathe simultaneously to reduce the number of times and the cost of production.
To obtain the above stated objects, the present invention is composed of a main body, a valve disk, a washer and a junk ring, an internal axle of the main body is mounted thereon the valve disk, the main body is provided on the round surface near the periphery thereof with the washer which is fixed by pressing the assembled junk ring. The main body is provided on one side thereof with a stepped surface of which the outermost end has a screw thread portion on the inner wall thereof; the junk ring is provided on the outer wall of the periphery thereof with a screw thread portion mating with that of the main body. After the two screw thread portions are locked with each other, a front micro gap and a rear micro gap are left. The valve can have the effect of being assembled firmly and conveniently, and the threads respectively of the main body and the junk ring can be formed on a lathe simultaneously to reduce the number of times and the cost of production. Thereby, the practicability of the valve can be largely increased.